The Bittersweet Affair
by Athira - Ryofucha
Summary: Everything started four years ago, on May 30th, Agon never thought that he will be so desperate over the Demon on Saikyoudai. (Lemon HiruAgon, yes Hiruma on top!) Fic req from Cookie-the-Rookie


**The Bittersweet Affair**

_as requested by __**Cookie-the-Rookie**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yuusuke ( nebu_kuro)

**Pairing: **Hiruma x Agon

**Warning: **As always, BL! Kind of Lemon in a way.

_**Things are not the always what they seem**_

_**the first appearance deceives many.**_

_**The intelligence of a few, perceives what has been carefully hidden.**_

_**-**__Phaedrus_

_The first present that I always be grateful for in my entire life was Unko-chan, _

_and the second present is, a kiss, a bitter but sweet kiss, from the devil._

_Our first kiss, four years ago, at May 30__th__, started as a joke. It was cold, it was slippery, it was stiff, awkward._

_**But it was also a heated kiss.**_

_It was raining on Kanagawa, we were on the harbor, cleaning the mess of the biker gang that we just beaten. We weren't a couple, we weren't friends, we were just hanging out together, we weren't anything but two boys messing around the city, taking advantage, beating thugs. Like a brain and a brawl, like a spoon and a fork. _

_There were blood on my lips, not mine, of course, he complimented me, he said that I looked good with blood on me. Then I said to him while kicking a man away from me after I took all of his money, "Hah, no chick will kiss me with all of these disgusting bloods."_

"_I will, tho," he said as he picked a wallet from the gang boss on the muddy street._

"_Then try me," I said jokingly while walking closer towards him, who's one centimeter taller than me, __**bet that hair made him taller. **_

"_You'll regret it, fucking blonde," he didn't look at me, his eyes were looking inside the brown leather wallet, "I can kiss you right now."_

"_Well, why don't we try it?" I taunted him, to tell you the truth, I was trying to making him feel humiliated, because I never see him on that situation. He often humiliates me in a way, but I never succeeded. _

_A second after that, I saw a devilish smirk came from his lips, his jade eyes staring right in to my eyes that are hidden under the sunglasses that a chick bought me. It was Adidas, why would I take it off?_

"_**I said you'll regret it."**_

_When I realized he already pinned me to the wall, leaving his transparent white umbrella that has been protecting him from the droplets of the rain blown hopelessly by the wind and splashed it self on the mud. _

_I can feel his minty breath,_

_I can feel his long fingers caressing through my blonde and my toned hips._

_I can feel his lips,_

_on my own._

_His lips was cold, the rain that poured down on our head made the kiss felt slippery, I was doing nothing. I resisted, I tried to kick him away from me, I tried to hurt him, but whenever he flinched by the physical pain that I gave to his skinny body, the kiss grew stronger, deeper, wilder. _

_Once I tried to breathe for an air, he got the opportunity to slip his devilish, heated, tongue inside my own cave, even if I try my hardest to resist, my body gave up, as if it already wanted this from the beginning, as if it was waiting for him to dominate me. A soft moan slipped from me when touched my ear with his fingers, another moan slipped when he touched my neck that was wet because of the rain._

_I gave up._

_I won't ever let anyone dominate me._

_But his devilish kiss took me down by a single strike._

xxxxxxx

**May 30,**

**Saikyou University – 6 PM**

I sit on the bench inside the luxurious locker room that is owned by my American Football team, Saikyoudai Wizards, waiting for a response from a pretty brunette girl that I just e-mailed. I can hear chatter from my team mates, and Yamato is still trying to get close to me by asking what will I do after this, if I had nothing to do, let's hang out with the others, he said. I just shove him away and stand to take my backpack from my steel gray locker. I hated his smile ever since I had a duel with him on Teikoku. His smile is bestial and I never liked it, even if girls dig for that. I walked away from the locker room before the other guys trying to be friendly with me.

"Hiruma-kun! Wait a second, I haven't finished spraying your legs!"

_**Ah, here we go again, the best Saikyoudai couple**_, the devil and the angel, demon trash and half breed girl, arguing over simple matter on the field, as they always do. People said they're dating, some has seen them having a date on a theme park, some said that the demon trash used the girl as a slave. _**Whatever, it's not my business. **_

_Ever since the demon trash entered Deimon, they become so close together. The girl understands her, that trash does so. Just by seeing them, you will understand that there's a bond between them, a strong bond, a really strong one, that can not be described as a mere friends, that can not be described as a couple. Until now…_

_**I'm not jealous.**_

I stomped on the ground and walked grumpily to the entrance of my university, waiting for a girl to pick me up, _**we were just kissing, four years ago, that means nothing… **_it bothers me. It was just a kiss but it bothers me a lot, especially after the angel come to his side, understanding him, caring him, _**and maybe loving him.**_

_**Shit.**_

We never actually talked about the kiss, we never actually talked if it's not about arguing over what should we do on the field. We entered the same major, we entered the same class, but we never actually talked to each other. But he always talk with _his _angel, even if they picked different classes, they still have time for each other. To hang out, to talk about silly things… _**just like us four years ago. **_

It bothers me, I can't deny it. _Ever since he kissed me like that, I never spend a single May 30 without thinking about that day. _We were just messing around… We were just… kissing. _**Nothing else… **_

_**Nothing.**_

I shook my head and cursed under my breath, why should I think about it right now? Why should I feel this weak whenever I saw him with that girl? Why should I never tried to actually asked him what's going on? Why the _fuck _I'm such a coward when it's about him? Just by a kiss. Just by a single kiss.

_**I won't admit that I'm gay for him.**_

_**But does it really matter…?**_

_**We're an adult now, 19 years old.**_

_**We know what's best for our selves.**_

…

_**Are we?**_

"Hey, fucking dread, what are you doing? Standing like a defeated man, what is it? A girl finally dumped you?" I can hear his voice coming, he cackled and walked towards me. I can hear his foot steps slowly approached me. I don't want to turn, I don't want to answer him. Not today.

"Playing silent, aren't we?" He stepped beside me, popping his no-sugar bubble gum, resting is beloved AK-47 on his shoulder and holding his (another) beloved silver laptop.

"Shut up…Trash," I finally answered.

"Where are you going?"

"Why should you care?"

"…"

Silence, that's what we feel now. None of us want to continue the conversation, but none of us want to leave the place. All I can hear was the sound of him making a bubble and the _pop_ sound from the bubble that he made. The air becomes thick to breathe in, I can not face him, and he can not face me. We were looking at the opposite direction.

"Hiruma-kun— here you are, everyone is looking for you!"

_**His angel finally picked him up huh?**_

"Aa…" He turned to the brunette girl with the blue eyes and shoved her away from walking closer to my direction and starts to firing his gun to the other guys who stands behind the girl, I can hear everyone asked him what we were talking about, but he said nothing and keep firing bullets from his gun.

"Trash…" I mumbled, "I hate you."

xxxxx

"_O…okaeri, _Agon…" Unko looked surprised when I actually came home before 8 PM. I rubbed his bald head, as I always do to him, and asking about the dinner.

I decided to go home.

I'm not in the mood to do anything, not even with girls.

"What's wrong…?" Unko looked at me with concern, "You know you can't hide anything from me." He's true, we are twins, he's the older guy, he's more sensible in some way. But I said nothing and grabbed the TV remote to turn it one, looking for a good show to see while eating chips that's served on the table.

"Agon…" He sat beside me, "Maybe you never realized this, but, whenever it's May 30th, you always acting weird."

"It's only your imagination, Unko-chan."

_**He's sharp…**_

"No, it isn't…" He turned off the TV and I groaned, cursing him, "What happened four years ago…?"

"…Nothing."

"Agon…"

"I said, nothing!" I pulled my bag from the floor and rushed in to my own room, leaving Unko alone on the living room inside our two roomed apartment. _**Why does he have to be so sharp if it's about me…? **_I lumped my self on the bed with my head down, I stayed silent, even if it's hard to breathe, I didn't bother to flip my body up. My mind feels tired. Today has been the most tiring May 30th for me, because that girl was being around that trash all day long. _**Hiruma-kun, Hiruma-kun, my ass.**_

I can not admit this, but I'm always defeated by this feeling, but then again, this is the feeling of being dominated, the feeling that I never want to admit. The feeling that nobody can give it to me as sweet as how that trash had done to me.

_**RIIING! RIIING!**_

"Wha—" I picked up my phone and answered it before I checked the caller, I was startled.

"Kekeke, Fucking Dread, open your window."

"Hiru— Trash…"

_**Almost called him by his name… Close call.**_

I can hear my heart races, I can hear he cackled on the other side of the call, I can hear his voice.

"I said, open your window, Fucking Dread…"

With complain through the call, I opened my window and looked down. It was him. I can't help but to form a little smirk on my face, "What are you doing there, damn trash?"

"That is my word, come here in a minute or I'll tell to your beloved brother that you just peed on your pants."

"I didn't, and I don't want to meet you, go fuck with your brunette." I slammed my window from the third floor and throw my phone away, doesn't care if it broke, I don't care.

_**Why did he do that…?**_

_**Stop making me feel that I'm special for you.**_

_**I hate you, trash.**_

"Fucking dread! I told you to come down, for fuck's sake!"

**BLAM!**

I heard the front door opened by force, and I can hear Unko being panic too. _**What the hell? **_I opened my room and walked to the front door to see who did that.

It's him.

"Damn trash, I told you that I didn't want to meet you."

"Kekekeke I didn't say that you got a choice to say no, Fucking Dread."

Leaving Unko panicked, I shoved him to the wall without any more hesitation, "Stop bugging me," He stays quiet, his eyes looks calm, "I had enough of you, I had enough."

As if our mind were connected, Unko left the room without exchanging any word with me. As if he knew, that the reason why I become so different every single May 30th, was this trash. Unko closed the door slowly, and said "I will come back at midnight." And I can hear his foot steps fades away.

"Fucking Dread…" He hissed, "Stop being so fucking furious."

"…"

"…"

"What do you want?"

"Look at me."

"Why the fuck I should?"

"Just do it…"

I lift my head slowly, until our eyes met, I wasn't wearing my sunglasses, so I can see his jade eyes clearly, so do him.

"It's our first time seeing each other's eyes without your sunglasses huh, Fucking Dread?" He cackled.

"Now what do you want?! Stop messing around with me! Don't you know how many years you've been bugging me?! How many years your face has been lingering around my head?! Every single May 30th, every single may 30th for this past four fucking years, trash! Don't you understand how hard it was?! Don't you ever think about what happened to me after you kissed me like that?! Go fuck your self!"

I let it all out, he stays silent, I can't hear anything but him breathing in front of me.

"Stop talking to me! Stop approaching me! Do you think that I didn't know what you have done to that manager?!"

"Fucking Dread…"

"Stop it!"

"I'm sorry."

…_**.**_

_**What?**_

"Yes, I'm dating that Fucking Manager."

_**What?**_

I can't move, I forgot to breathe, I can't do anything but to be shocked by his _announcement. _What…? What the hell…?

"Fucking Dread… Don't give me that look… dammit," He rolled and pinned me down on the floor with not much power, I didn't resist, nor I want to resist, my body is frozen. My brain still can't process anything. I'm stuck. I'm quiet. All the things that he just said, I can not say anything about it.

"Oi... You're not dead aren't you?"

"…Hiruma…"

_**I called his name…**_

"…hn?" I can sense him feeling a little bit surprised when I called his name.

"Hiruma…."

_**I called him once again… **_my throat feels dry, my chest feels so heavy, my head is spinning.

"What is it… Fucking Dread…?"

"Kiss me."

I can see his eyes widened, his lips formed a smirk and cackled like a devil should be.

"Why don't you say it earlier, Fucking Dread?"

Our lips met, once again, after four years. Once again, he kissed me. I can feel it again, the heat that I felt four years ago, the lips that took me down four years ago, the touch that I've been longing for.

"How do you like it?" He smirked as he holds both of my hands up.

"…You had a girl friend."

"Does it matter so much for you?"

I shook my head, I don't want to think about it right now, the fact that he dated the brunette manager, the fact that he once again dominated me.

_**I just want him right now.**_

"Then shut up," he kissed me once again, fiercer this time, our lips met, his lips was warm, his tongue explored inside of my mouth slowly, tenderly, making sure that I feel the passion that he wanted me to feel. I can feel his other hand planted on my chest, rubbing it, slipping under my shirt, and caressing my chest softly. I moaned a little when I feel his hand touched my bare skin, but he continued to occupying my mouth, I panted, I moaned, but I never ask him to stop.

"mnh… Hiruma…" The feeling of being able to call him by his name is making me feel lot better, as I feel his lips moved down from my lips, to my chin, to my neck, licking it slowly, sucking on it, kissing it, all I could do was moaning.

"Fucking Dread… you're being so hot right now, aren't you?"

"Shut up… Just do it…"

Another smirk formed, he knew that I lost to him in this battle of dominance. _**Fuck, I don't care right now. **_I freed my hand from his grasp and pulled him closer to my face, kissing him and holding his head, our tongue once again fight inside our mouth, his hands now are exploring every sensitive part of my body, neck, chest, stomach, he even rubbed both of my nipples a little before moving to my member. I moaned with his every touch, the sensation that he gave me made me can't resist any longer. I called his name once again when he began to undone my pants, panting, breathing unevenly, and he kissed me again. I'm hungry for his devilish kiss. When our lips parted as he began to stroke the thing between my crotch, his lips drawn closer to my red ear, he licked it, bit it lovingly, and whispered, "Let me feel you more, Fucking Dread… Undone me."

I don't know what's going on my head when I actually obeyed him and pulled his pants and briefs down, all I can see is his member which is quiet… thick by now. Instinctively I licked it a little bit before staring at him as if I ordered him to move now.

He pushed me down to the floor once again and rubbed my entrance with the tip of his member, slowly, so slowly that I can actually heard the sound of the thick fluid mixed together down there, "Do you feel that?" He asked while smirking above me.

"Damn trash, just fuck me…" I can't even yell, all I wanna do now is panting and feeling him, feeling him inside me.

"Then I'll start…"

I can feel the pain suddenly flowed to my head when his member started to make its way inside me. I groaned in pain, gasping, sometimes asking him to stop, but what he did is just thrusting his damn thing and hugged me tight, whispering that the pain will be over soon and kissed me all over again.

The more I resist, the more he thrusts, just like what happened four years ago, when I tried to resist, he will take me deeper.

"Just relax… your inside is damn tight right now, you know that?"

"Ahh— Hell I know— nngh!" That's the only thing that I could say other than moaning and calling his name.

His thrusts is going even faster and rougher as I moan louder to his move, every inch of my body wanted him, it's weird, you see, he's much skinnier than me but he took me down like this.

_**Do I have to care about that right now?**_

_**I'm desperate.**_

I can feel I'm getting close as he bites my neck, leaving a mark that won't be able to be erased by tomorrow, "Hiru—ma— I'm—"

As if he understands that I'm getting close to my limit, he pounds me much faster than before, and occupying my mouth once again, kissing me hungrily, pounding me hard, loving me more.

We came together while we kiss, I gasped when I feel him inside me, and I stained his shirt and mine with my thick fluid. We panted, smirked and kissed once again as he pulled his thing from my entrance. We took a little rest side by side, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You're cheating… on her…" I used my last energy to say a word to him.

"Heh, Fucking Dread, I was lying."

"What?!"

"You're desperate for me aren't you? If I say that I'm not dating her, you won't be so easy to be dominated like this."

_**THIS DAMN TRASH!**_

But I don't have anymore energy to punch or kick him, not when I'm still lying hopelessly beside him.

"Either way, we both satisfied, aren't we? You got me now, I got you too, and I was able to see your desperate face calling my name in my single thrust," he cackled, he's really satisfied with all of his plan.

"Fuck you… Why you have to wait for four years?!"

"Because I want to make sure… Fucking Dread… You like girls, why would you be gay? That's what I'm thinking."

"… You're an idiot, aren't you? You could've asked me…"

"Nah… that's not actually my style," he kissed me on the forehead and pointed at the clock, "May 31st now… Happy Birthday."

"…Shut up," I turned my face away from him to hide the blush that is formed on my cheek, I can hear him cackled and hugging me once again.

"You're mine now, and it's a secret."

"…Why?"

"It's more interesting that way, isn't it?"

"…You really love to see me desperate, huh?"

"I love you."

_**This trash.**_

"….Me too."

And from that day onwards, I begin to be waiting for May 30th every single year, because that time, he will be able to make me want him more, more than I want him in any other day. It will be a bittersweet event for us every year, from now.

xxxxxxx

And how about Unsui? He's standing in front of the door, not able to walk in, not able to knock, even if he bought cake for three of us.

"_I… should call someone… and had a sleepover somewhere…" _he thought.

**[The End]**

**Author's note:**

Hello again, everyone! Thank you for reading my fourth fic of Eyeshield 21! This fic is a request from my dear reader, Cookie-the-Rookie! She had the idea of Hiruma dominates Agon and my head made an instant click and here you go, hope you like this main course, Cookie!

To tell you the truth, this is the first lemon I ever made as a fiction, although I used to draw many, I never write one so uh yeah you see, I translated what's on my mind that is formed as panels to words. HYAAAA I MADE HIRUMA DO THINGS LIKE THIS

I

-BURY SELF-

I-it was really challenging, I never felt so… fluffy when I draw yaoi, but it's so different when I write one, I can feel things that you can't describe perfectly with the picture. I-I-I kinda feel weird at first, but but when Hiruma starts to make a move, I began to enjoy it and moving on. –hit-

EH UH AND UNSUI AHAHAHA

I'm sorry Un-chan, I love you so much that I left you alone in front of the door –hit-

Ah, anyway, Review is always appreciated! If you want to make a request like Cookie did, just leave a review of which pair that you want me to make, but remember, I don't do any gay Sena or Riku being uke. :)


End file.
